onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Super Deformed Figures
Since 2002, Bandai releases Super Deformed (or SD) rendition of One Piece characters. Figures have a size of about 5 cm tall and are always released along a candy, called ramune. There are 2 main series, 1 side-set and 2 special event sets. World series This is the very first SD series released by Bandai. One Piece World *Release date: 2002 *Price: 100¥ (tax not included) *Content: one figure, one card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arcs: Loguetown to Drum Island *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2002/06008.html One Piece World 2 *Release date: 2002 *Price: 100¥ (tax not included) *Content: one figure, one card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arcs: Buggy the Clown, Arlong, Arabasta *Total of 13 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2002/onepw2.html One Piece World 3 *Release date: 2003 *Price: 100¥ (tax not included) *Content: one figure, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arcs: Baratie, Arabasta, Jaya *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2003/08243.html Trivia On October 29th 2003, the image song titled Jungle Fever was released as a single, in a regular and a special version. The special version was a package bundled with 7 figures representing the 7 Straw Hat members at the time. They were reproduction of the same figures found in World 3, but with an alternative color scheme. Figure Collection series Each part of the Figure Collection series, sometimes shortened to FC, is focused on a particular arc of One Piece, reproducing some of the mugiwara and characters introduced during the arc. FC is the longuest mini-figure series, with an average release every 6 months. At the time FC1 came out, a lot of shops listed this set as World 4. The same thing happened to FC2, listed as World 5. Indeed, the World series did come up before and shared the same characteristics as the current FC series. But after FC3 was released, it became obvious that Bandai intended FC to be a different series from the original World one, despite Bandai left numbering out after FC3 (the only exception is FC8). From FC4 and onwards, each set comes with a unique name. As this series is only intended for Japanese domestic market, Bandai didn't give out official English names. Thus, this article gives a direct translation from Japanese. Shops may call them under different but close enough references. One Piece Figure Collection (FC1) *Release date: late October 2003 *Price: 100¥ (tax not included) *Content: one figure, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Skypiea *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2003/08340.html One Piece Figure Collection 2 (FC2) *Release date: 2004 *Price: 100¥ (105¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Skypiea *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2004/20897.html One Piece Figure Collection 3 (FC3) *Release date: 2004 *Price: 100¥ (105¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Davy Back Fight *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2004/21011.html One Piece Figure Collection ～Water Seven～ (FC4) *Release date: 2005 *Price: 100¥ (105¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Water 7 *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2005/28806.html One Piece Figure Collection ～Francky Appearance～ (FC5) *Release date: 2005 *Price: 100¥ (105¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Water 7 *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2005/28900.html One Piece Figure Collection ～Fierce Fighting! CP9～ (FC6) *Release date: 2006 *Price: 100¥ (105¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Enies Lobby *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2006/33194.html One Piece Collection EX Go Go Chopperman (FC EX) *Release date: early November 2006 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one Chopper card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Chopperman *Total of 8 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2006/36757.html One Piece Collection Pirate Crew Heroes (FC7) *Release date: early February 2007 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Enies Lobby *Total of 8 characters + 1 secret (Post-Gear 3 Chibi Luffy and Fata Morgana Chibi Nami) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2007/36817.html One Piece Collection Luffy Family 8 (FC8) *Release date: early July 2007 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one Wanted! card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Post-Enies Lobby *Total of 8 characters + 2 secrets (Monkey D. Dragon and Luffy with a golden base) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2007/45599.html One Piece Collection Grand Pirates (FC9) *Release date: early January 2008 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one character card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Post-Enies Lobby *Total of 9 characters + 1 secret (Luffy with a blue cloak) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/50579.html One Piece Collection Thriller Bark Night (FC10) *Release date: late June 2008 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one character card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Thriller Bark *Total of 9 characters + 1 secret (Nami with a pinky wedding robe and a blue fx on the Clima Tact) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/53002.html One Piece Collection Thriller Bark Fight (FC11) *Release date: early December 2008 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one character card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Thriller Bark *Total of 9 characters + 1 secret (Bartholomew Kuma) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/54715.html One Piece Collection Landing! Sabaody Archipelago!! (FC12) *Release date: June 2009 *Arc: Sabaody Archipelago *Total of 10 characters + 1 rare color figure One Piece Theater ～Various Time～ This set of figures is based on Oda's side comics that were drawn when he was given three sheets of blank paper by his editor and told to draw anything. These 3-page short comics themselves were edited at the end of each One Piece Log (Weekly Jump-sized books that contain entire arcs of One Piece), and anime versions were broadcasted on October 2006 from episodes 279 to 283. *Release date: 2006 *Price: 200¥ (210¥ with VAT) *Content: two figures, one stand and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Total of 7 boxes *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2006/36714.html Shonen Jump 40th Anniversary For the 40th anniversary of Shonen Jump, Bandai released several figure sets featuring crossover of several Jump titles. Dragon Ball x One Piece Dream Fusion This set featured Dragon Ball and One Piece. Bandai must have chosen both of them as they're in the top 2 of all-time best-selling titles in JapanTop Manga Properties in 2008 - Rankings and Circulation Data. ComiPress. Retrieved on 2009-03-12. *Release date: late September 2008 *Price: 280¥ (294¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Total of 10 characters + 3 secrets *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/54296.html Dragon Ball x One Piece x Naruto Unrivaled 3x3 Figure This set featured 3 of the most popular shonen titles at the time and in the top 5 of all-time best-selling titles in Japan. Strictly speaking, this set isn't a crossover as each character rendition doesn't change from their canonical one. Each series is represented by 4 figures, whose stands can be combined to make a unique circular stand. *Release date: early November 2008 *Price: 280¥ (294¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/54350.html References Category:Merchandise